Love is A Splendid Thing
by Mrs. Erik Destler
Summary: Love is a splendid thing. Well when you realise what is in front of your nose.EC Rating is just in case
1. Default Chapter

"Christine I love you" Said Erik almost in tears because of what he had become, an obsessive murderer who goes as far as holding the one he loves hostage all because she doesn't love him back.

"I'm so sorry, Erik" She said tears rolling down her face. As she said his name he looked up in utter disbelief. She said his name, his first name. She had never called him anything but Angel of music. Now even the thought of her calling him an angel made her want to vomit. His thoughts were interrupted as Christine laid the ring that he had given her into his hand and walked away.

"You alone can make my song take flight. It's over now the music of the night!" He yelled, all of the hope he had ever had leaving him as he broke the last mirror and left through the secret passage way.


	2. Persia

Disclaimer: Donotownanything

This is my first fanfic and I am scared to find out how you like it.

I am an EC fan all the way.

If you don't review I will send Raoul to your house all puckered up. EWWWWWWWWWW!

It was the wedding day of the Vicomte and former Prima Donna Christine Daae.

Raoul was as dimwitted and foppy as ever and completely evicted about his marriage. Christine however was not excited. She dreaded it more then anything else. She loved Raoul sure but he wasn't the one she wanted to marry.

Because in truth it would be more like marrying her brother but she didn't want to disappoint him. The one she wanted to marry was probably hiding somewhere in Persia she assumed. His name was Erik. Erik Destler.

She loved him and he loved her but she felt as if he was pushing her away. He was standing right in front of her as vulnerable as ever and she couldn't even get up enough courage to tell him that she didn't want to leave.

She knew that leaving that night was the worst mistake that she would ever make in her whole life. I mean there isn't a worse crime than leaving your lover for a man you loved as a brother.

She could only think of one thing to do……

**

* * *

**

"She's what?" Cried the groom as he ran down the hall.

"Missing Sir, just vanished." Said the man who was to walk Christine down the aisle.

"She can't just be missing. Someone doesn't just disappear from her own wedding" Raoul screamed.

* * *

She waited for the carriage as she sat at the edge of the curb dressed up in her wedding gown. She didn't know where she was going but she knew it was somewhere in Persia.

"G' day Madame, Where to?" said the driver of the carriage that would take her as far as he could.

"Actually I was wondering how far you could take me in the direction of Persia for 500 francs" She said.

"About half way I reckon" He said as a matter of factly.

"That's fine then" She said sweetly.

* * *

7 long days later she was in Persia. So she had gotten to where she had wanted to but now the hard part was trying to find out where Erik was.

* * *

Hope you liked It. I wasn't too fond of that chapter. Please review and also I would like to know what length of chapters you like best. Thanks

PhantomGerryLvr


	3. The Baron

I am sorry about the short chapters. After this one I hope to make them longer.

Read and Review please.

* * *

The streets were crowded in Persia that morning as she pushed her way through the crowd. On that particular morning, Christine Daae was on her way to the center of town where she was told that she could get some suitable clothes. Once she was inside, she heard some woman talking. She tried not to eavesdrop, but they were talking so loud. By the time she got over there, all that she heard was something about the Baron losing a maid.

"Excuse me Ma'am. I believe I heard you say something of the Baron?" Said Christine hoping that she had heard what she thought she had heard.

"Yes, He is in need of a new maid" Said one of the taller ladies.

"Thank you" She said as she had her dresses rung up and headed out the door. She couldn't believe it. Her first day here and she already had the opportunity to work for the Baron. She stopped someone walking on the street and asked them where the Baron lived. The Man that she stopped told her that he lived 5 miles away and offered her a ride there.

She gratefully accepted and climbed into the carriage. About a half an hour later they were parked outside of the Baron's house. She thanked the man and walked up the stairs. She rang the bell and was greeted by whom she thought must be the butler.

"I am Marcus, the Butler. Are you here for the position of the maid?" Marcus said.

"Yes I am thank you, I am Christine Daae." She said just anxious to get inside.

"Very Well then follow me." He led her to the foyer and told her to wait while he consulted the Baron.

"Do I even get to meet him?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"The Baron does not like to be disturbed" He said very strictly. With that he took off up the flight of stairs which she assumed led to the Baron.

Knock knock, Marcus Knocked on the door of the Baron's room.

"What is it now Marcus" He said, slightly annoyed.

"There is a woman here who would like to be the maid."

"What is her name" He asked slightly interested now.

"Christine Daae Sir" The Baron looked up startled and told Marcus to come in.

"What does she look like?" Marcus tried to remember.

"Brown Curly locks of hair, brown eyes, very skinny."

"That is enough Marcus. She shall be the new maid, but bring her to the room next to mine" he said thinking, well if she wants to play games then we shall play games.

"But sir-"

"You shall bring her to that room no questions asked" Marcus nodded and headed down the stairs.

"Follow me" he said taking her bag and leading her up the stairs.

* * *

I hope you liked it. I will continue if I keep getting reviews and hopefully some suggestions on how to go forward with the story. Read and Review

PhanomGerryLvr


End file.
